


The Hat

by applecameron



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"What's with the hat?" Sam asked.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat

"Sam! Welcome back!"

"What's with the hat?" Sam asked.

The Doctor tripped over himself and looked down at the floor, avoiding Sam's gaze. "Ought to fix that bump, there." He removed the hat and tucked it under his left arm. His hair was pulled back.

"I said, what's with the hat?"

"What hat?"

Sam crossed her arms. Very slowly, very obviously, she looked the Doctor up -- yummy as always -- and then down -- unchanged yumminess -- and spoke carefully. "What. Is. With. The. Hat?"

The Doctor reached for the hat under his arm and stared at it as if he'd never seen it before. "Nothing." The cheery, innocent smile hit her full force. "Nothing at all."

He wasn't wearing his usual outfit, either.

"OK, then what's with the _uniform_?"

THE END


End file.
